The Tapes
by shadow-beans
Summary: 28 years after the Fazbear restaurants close down and five years after Fazbear's Fright burned down, a set of tapes is discovered, revealing the secrets of Freddy's.


↬heya guys

so, today i'm back with more writing! this time it isn't for never be alone- instead it's for the writers band challenge

the prompt was sentience- basically, we were told to write about one of the animatronic's life before getting possessed.

under never specified whether it had to be from the animatronic's perspective soooo-

also just warning you, this is the worst thing i've ever written (and it's already been rewritten five times)

**warnings: character death, gore**

**word count: 1031**

* * *

_**[ Recording Starts ]**_

Summer of 1998.

If you're hearing this, it means they've started clearing out Freddy's and you're one of the people helping, or it means you're a nobody who broke into the remains of the restaurant and managed to dig far enough that you've found the safe room- if Anne actually puts it in the safe room, that is.

Mr. Afton and Mr. Miller returned today. They were talking in the office. They revealed that they're shutting the company down. It only took twenty-three years of tragedy for them to finally do it.

We're all getting scrapped or locked away or something just as terrible. You'll never get to meet us, I'm sure. Don't worry, that's a good thing- you wouldn't want to anyway.

If all goes as planned, then this will be a series of recordings, explaining us, our murders, the killings we've committed, the disappearances, and every other thing I can think of.

You're probably wondering why? Why bother to record it? What good will it do? Well, I don't know. I just- I guess I just don't want us to be forgotten. That, and I'm thinking that if somebody hears this, they might be able to- I don't know… Avenge us? Bring the killer to justice, save other kids like us- something like that.

Like I said, I just… I don't want us to be forgotten. That's the big thing.

Anyway- let's get to the story, shall we?

**XxXx**

Before us, they were nothing. Just dull little robots- no souls, no minds, no will of their own. Now? Now they have us.

There was Bonnie. Before, he had a fake guitar, a recording as a voice, and a personality programmed into him.

Then Wyatt died. Led away with the others into the back room, got a knife shoved in his gut, and was found slumped against the back corner with his clothes soaked in blood.

Suddenly, Bonnie could play, play for real that is. He could sing, Wyatt's voice slipping out instead of the cartooning drawl. And the good-behaved, kind, follow-the-rules personality programmed into him? Replaced with the goofy, unruly, chaoticness that was Wyatt.

Then there was Freddy. An old, beaten down bear with a rip-off Yogi Bear voice. Then Julian died- knife to the stomach, found with his siblings hiding under a table. After that? Singing, real singing, with real, childlike talent.

Next? Foxy. The most beaten down of them all, he didn't even have a voice anymore. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything. Then Finn possessed him (knifed in the eye, found with Julian) and suddenly he was as active as ever. He went from immobile to the fastest, the most energetic, and a favorite with the kids, even though he was supposed to be out of order.

Chica was right there, too. Before the possession, Chica was the dullest animatronic. She had the typical nasty, mean girl personality programmed into her. With her valley-girl accent, all she was programmed to talk about was dolls and shoes and clothes. Stereotypical. Then Ivy died (slit wrists, pushed with her brothers under the table) and suddenly she could cook, she could talk about just about anything, and she was twice as smart as before (which was really saying something, considering Ivy was only six when she died.)

Of course, Fredbear got affected as well. Unlike the others, though, it wasn't such a huge difference. Fredbear had been one of the animatronics made for the owner's kids, so they were almost alive. They had a personality- a real one, not like the others. They could interact with the kids, and robots like Spring Bonnie. When Anne possessed him (slit throat, shoved in a suit to begin with), they only things that really changed was the voice and the personality. While Fredbear was always the more quiet animatronic, Anne was loud and hyper and just about as bad as Wyatt. Of course, the kids never knew about the change. Fredbear had been locked away years ago.

And then, of course, there was me.

Nobody knows about me. Not the kids or the adults, or the workers or anyone. _I _didn't make it to the papers. The others did, but not me. The only ones who know what happened to me are the owners and, well, myself.

I possessed the Marionette. I possessed it in March of- what was it? 1980? That's right- a year after the 'Liza went missing.

Marionette was just like Fredbear- not quite human, but almost there. It was almost like it had a mind.

I actually remember when the Marionette was built. It's fuzzy, but I remember it. Mr. Miller had built it for his daughter and my best friend, Charlie. I was seven at the time.

I'm pretty sure Marionette was even meant for Freddy's, to be honest. I think Mr. Miller just made it for Charlie.

Marionette had been programmed to act just like Charlie. Quiet, smart, kind, and patient. It was able to actually talk to kids, and talk to Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and make decisions for itself. Small ones, though, like what plushie each kid should get at the prize counter.

Of course, all this changed when I died. For awhile, Marionette kinda just went blank. I didn't know how to control it yet, and it's systems weren't prepared for my attempts.

That's why Marionette got put away for a few years- they thought it was broken. I spent the first ten years after my death the safe room. It wasn't that bad, to be honest. I spent a year learning to control Marionette. After that, I learned how to use my powers. The puppet mastering and the soul manipulation were the most difficult to master, but it paid off in the end.

That's all I have time to say in this recording. Now that you know about the animatronics, I can tell you more about the ghosts next time. There will be more tapes- if you managed to find this one, it shouldn't be that hard to find the other one.

I'm afraid I have to leave now- If you've listened this far, thank you-

_**[ Recording Ends ]**_


End file.
